Going Under
by angelina giovanni
Summary: When something happens to you that will most definately change your life, do you fall or see it as a new beginning? chapter 17 now up!
1. Chapter 1

Going Under  
  
The room Lara Croft sat in was in darkness, the heavy velvet drapes were drawn, to block out the eerie glow of the full red harvest moon, and despite the huge sash windows being open to their full capability, the autumn heat was stifling, humid enough so the air she breathed felt syrupy, and sticky.  
  
The weather was very unusual for the time of year in England, caused by a freak heat wave brought over in winds from Africa, but along with the winds had followed a path of destruction as crops withered in the intense heat, hospitals were full of people who had suffered degree burns from the suns merciless rays and water had been put on ration as people desperately tried to keep cool and not get dehydrated.  
  
There was no escaping from it and England was put on alert as it was told the oppressive heat was to continue.  
  
Gently moving her hand across her forehead Lara physically flinched as the salty fluid from where she had been sweating entered the small but deep gash on her head above her right eyebrow.  
  
The pain a reminder of what happened earlier that night and the gash would leave a scar, something that would be a constant mark of her losing control.  
  
Her entire body ached as she inspected her slim frame in the dark, not wanting to see the state she was in, in the light.  
  
The dark could hide many secrets, conceal thoughts and fears yet could also cause them.  
  
She could feel a bump on the back of her head and her entire chest felt crushed although she knew nothing was broken. Her slim yet muscular arms felt tense from the build up of lactic acid and her vision was blurred although she wasn't sure if that was a side effect from being almost unconscious or whether it was to do with the tears that threatened to fall.  
  
She wouldn't let them fall though.  
  
She was too strong to let it effect her that way, but inside the anger was up to boiling point, the only thing warm enough to rival the heat outside.  
  
So why did she feel as though she couldn't handle this?  
  
For once in her life Lara wasn't in control and the thought she was in something she couldn't get out of scared her. She told herself time and time again she would not let this harm her in any way, but deep inside she knew that what she had gone through that night had broken her carefree spirit, her independence, gone within a heartbeat, and her former life's illusions, had now been shattered. A salty tear fell, enraging her more.  
  
This wasn't worth her wasting emotions on.  
  
Shutting her deep sorrowful eyes, Lara let the dark envelop her in it's tight embrace. Mentally exhausted she fell asleep.  
  
But her dreams never let her escape! Holding her tight they replayed the scene of her anger and fear again and again.  
  
Looks could be deceiving.  
  
A/N Sorry it has taken me such a long time to post anything recently, I got engaged a few weeks back and have had a wedding to plan. Just so you are aware, this was written before Lara became the adventurer we know today. She would have been 21 or so. I would appreciate peoples ideas on what happened to Lara as I have deliberately left this part a bit sketchy. You will get the answer to it in the next few chapters! Once again I wish I owned Lara's character but I don't so please don't hurt me if I interpret her differently to how others may see her. Love to you all as always Angelina-G xXx 


	2. Chapter 2

Long lost words whisper slowly to me  
  
Still can't find what keeps me here  
  
When all this time I've been so hollow inside  
  
I know you're still there  
  
Watching me wanting me  
  
I can feel you pull me down  
  
Fearing you loving you  
  
I won't let you pull me down  
  
Like a shadow that would never cease until it had it's victims fear, the flashbacks of the nights experience raced through Lara's unconscious mind.  
  
The world was about control and it was something the young Croft had never possessed, but now, something much greater was possessing her.  
  
The red of the moon crept through the gap in the heavy curtains giving the room an eerie glow as though the fires of hell were burning outside, threatening to take her very soul with them.  
  
A white silk shirt lay discarded in the light, making the layer of mud coloured dust appear the colour of blood as it lay on the shirt, 'bleeding' onto the chair it was thrown on. A matching skirt of snow coloured silk lay close by, ripped into shreds across the front.  
  
In the white linen covered bed a broken woman slept. Black hair slashed with hints of red covered the pillow behind her and even in her unconscious state it was obvious to anyone who may have looked upon her that any move made by her caused immense pain.  
  
Flashback: I knew I was drunk and I knew that I couldn't drive my car home. I was hot and thought a walk through the fields would do me good and clear my head a bit, my manor wasn't too far away. I hopped the fence from my friends house and started to walk across the field, I remember the heat was so oppressive you could see it rise from the ground and I guess I thought that someone calling my name was just an effect from the alcohol and heat. It wasn't. I don't remember who it was, but I remember what was said. "let me walk you home Lady Croft." "you looked very beautiful tonight" "You shouldn't be on your own" "you could get hurt" "don't push me away" "James cannot make you happy" "I can make you happy Lara" I did get hurt. End flashback.  
  
A cold sweat broke through her body as Lara sat up. Pain shot through her body and a scream formed in her throat although she would not let it escape her dry lips. Licking them to try to help the pain she only received more as the salty liquid entered the cut above her lip. Everything she did hurt her. She didn't want to move. All she wanted to do was give up. All she wanted to do was to die.  
  
A/N I am sure that by now many of you have the idea of what is going on in this story. The next chapter will be graphic I warn you now. The topic this story is based on is one that is a very real thing that happens to so many people and one that I admit has happened to me. I wanted to be able to write something to get this out of my soul and also to show people that go through this that there is a way out. I know how you feel and I understand. If anyone has any questions do not be afraid to e-mail me. Love always Angelina-Giovanni xXx 


	3. Chapter 3

Firstly I fear I must apologise to my readers whom I have neglected, my computer became infected with a very horrible virus and it took me very nearly beating the computer to bits to get rid of it. But fear not, I will be on the writing scene quite a bit now as I had a car accident last week and have time off work. Sorry again guys and thank you for all the wonderful reviews. On we go.  
  
Rain splashed hard against the window panes of the darkened room, the curtains despite their weight flapped around like crows wings in the wind picking up a discarded shirt and throwing it around the room like a restless spirit. The wind was still warm and the rain gave no relief to the parched land, the sky was covered in low, dark and thick cloud that stretched as far as the eye could see and it looked like it had no intention of giving up it's remorseless rage.  
  
A flash of white lightening lit up the room as Lara exited it. The rain pounded against the stained glass windows that ran down the side of the halls each drop creating a rhythm that ran down Lara's spine to the very depths of her soul. At the top of the stairs she stood, still as a marble statue not knowing what to do next. A harsh rumble of thunder made her jump and a flash of lightening came from the windows on the kitchen side of the house where she heard a pan clatter to the ground. Her heart began to beat faster and her breathing became shallow and quickened. Fear was taking her over.  
  
Taking strong and meaningful steps down the staircase she knew she had to find out what had made the noise. At the bottom she reached out and took hold of one of the ornate candle sticks that sat on the small table next to the huge grandfather clock, her heartbeat matching the ticking of the clock as if to disguise how loud it was beating. What if it was him? What if he had come back?  
  
Moving with her back to the wall and her grip iron tight on the candle stick she edged closer to the kitchen, her curiosity and fear taking over all rational thought.  
  
A curse word floated from the kitchen through the hall where she stood, it wasn't loud but loud enough to hear. Did she even recognise the voice? A piece of the candle stick was cutting into her hand drawing blood yet she didn't notice.  
  
Another flash of lightening caused her to run into the kitchen and face whoever was there.  
  
The candle stick dropped and two screams were heard.  
  
Hillary stood and looked over at where a scared to death Lara was standing. Her long brown hair hung limp around her pale face, her arms covered in cuts and bruises showed off by her sleeveless top, her shoulders slumped as though her body could no longer support the weight of her secret. The most disturbing was her eyes, not her normal sparkling hazel colour surrounded by thick black lashes finished with a splash of colour from the eye shadows she wore. Her eyes looked like those of a woman possessed, dark and sunken in from the swelling and bruising. She looked like death and seeing her like this had scared Hillary down to his very soul because for once he realised that this girl in front of him had a problem he couldn't fix. And this problem was obviously very serious. 


	4. Chapter 4

Hillary sat looking over at the soulless form of his young employer, not knowing what to do or say. Her eyes never meeting his, she sat playing with the edge of a napkin, running it over the cut on her hand more to make it bleed than to stop it. To Hillary it was truly disturbing to see her in such a state, even though Lara had never done anything on her own she always had her life on track, knew what she wanted and knew a way to get it.  
  
She hadn't even acted this distant when her parents forced her to become engaged to a wealthy Earl. She although not happy with the idea decided to make the best out of the situation and agree to it. So what had happened for her to become this unbalanced?  
  
Hillary leant over the table with a wet towel and pressed it against her bloodied palm. Lara shuddered against the touch despite it's gentleness. It had intruded in the invisible bubble she had cocooned herself in and because of that she felt threatened.  
  
Hillary noticed this and got up to give her room. Then taking a tube of antiseptic out of one of the drawers, he placed it on the table in front of her, wary not to intrude her space again.  
  
A tiny smile lit up her face as another flash of lightening lit up the room, it was as if the weather could sense her mood and was imitating her.  
  
"Thank you," she said quietly, her eyes still never looking directly into his.  
  
"You are welcome Lady Croft, although I am not entirely sure what you are thanking me for." He said in a neutral but caring tone.  
  
"Thank you for not asking questions."  
  
"Oh, well that puts a stopper on the conversation," he said playfully. Another smile played across her bruised yet beautiful face.  
  
"However much I want to tell you what happened Hilly, I fear I am not yet strong enough to do so." She leant across the table and took hold of his hand, letting him in to her despair.  
  
The door slammed in the front foyer and Hillary got up and through the kitchen leaving Lara alone with the sound of the rain and the voices that clouded her head.  
  
The kitchen door slammed open and James Farringdon walked in, Hillary walked in behind him.  
  
"Lara I want to know what the hell is going on!" James shouted at her.  
  
"Sir I will ask you not to shout at Lady Croft." Hillary tried to stand in front of James only to be pushed harshly out of the way as James's rage got the better of him. "Stay out of this Hillary, don't meddle in matters that don't concern you!" Hillary tried to say some thing else only to be hushed by Lara.  
  
"Please Hilly, I'll be ok." She assured him. Hillary walked out and shut the door quietly behind him.  
  
"So Lara, what's going on?" James asked her again.  
  
"I don't know what you mean."  
  
"Really? I just had Neal come to me and say that he can't lie to me anymore."  
  
"Lie to you about what?" Lara asked as James turned her around in the chair to look at him.  
  
"He told me about last night Lara. He told me the way you came onto him when you were drunk and how you had sex with him in the middle of a field. Why? Why did you do it?" he yelled at her grabbing her shoulders.  
  
"I didn't do anything James." She said to him trying to break free of his grip.  
  
"So you can swear to me that you didn't have sex with him."  
  
"I-I-I, oh James I can't swear to you that nothing happened."  
  
"I knew it, I knew you were more trouble than you were worth, Neal warned me about you yet I didn't listen, Damn it Lara I proposed to you and this is how you repay me. He was my best friend and that didn't stop you either did it? Why? I am so angry at you right now that I could-" he shouted at her, his face so close to hers she could feel every last breath against her skin.  
  
"He Raped Me!!!" she yelled back at him. "Happy now James? He raped me!" 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N, I have to thank you all for the wonderful reviews. Your support helps me greatly.  
  
csAngel: thank you for your words of support, I am not yet married but planning is getting well on the way. Enjoy the time you have together and get to know everything about each other before you set a date, it's more fun that way!  
  
Godavari: my dear your reviews always make me smile and encourage me to write, for that I cannot thank you enough. You asked for more, your wish is granted!  
  
Suetekh Seshat: I am confused as you are! I was told by a few websites his name was Farringdon and I just stuck the name James in front of it, yet people on here have used the name Roger Farrington. (scratches my head in confusion). Oh well, if I'm wrong please forgive my mistake. Please?  
  
On with the story:  
  
"Oh Lara," James stood up and walked behind her, playing with her long hair.  
  
"I'm so sorry James," Lara stated as she started to cry  
  
"What have you got to be sorry for? Have you called the police?" he asked gently.  
  
"No." Lara sniffed.  
  
"Good. It's probably for the best. They hate it when you waste their time."  
  
"What do you mean?" Lara asked looking round to him.  
  
"Is that really the best excuse you could come up with?" He stared down at her.  
  
"Excuse? I don't understand!"  
  
"Lara, Neal told me all about it. How you came onto him, how you wouldn't take no for an answer, how-"  
  
"Then how did I get these marks then James?" she interrupted him.  
  
"He said he had to hold you back, that explains the marks on your arms, he said he couldn't resist you and that you were both really rough. Don't try to fool me Lara!"  
  
"You honestly don't believe me do you?" James knelt down in front of her.  
  
"No offence darling but I don't believe that he could have done that to you, when you have to say no and refuse it for it to be rape yet you say no and push me away all the time. It troubles me. But I guess not as much as this will trouble you ."  
  
"Trouble me?"  
  
"Oh yes, when your parents find out about your little bit of infidelity here Lara they are not going to be too impressed. Think of the family feud this will cause, and all for your one stupid mistake."  
  
"How can you believe him over me?"  
  
"Because I know what girls like you are like. You are all the same, beautiful, smart and rich, and have every guy in England sniffing after you."  
  
"That's not true!" Lara sat sobbing in front of him.  
  
"Not true? Not true? The day I proposed to you Lara you had men swarming around you. God you were like the Scarlett O'Hara of the aristocracy. I must have been stupid to think this would have worked."  
  
"James leave me if you want, blame me but please don't mention a word of this to my parents." She pleaded to him.  
  
"I knew you would admit to it Lara, I just knew you would!" A knock came at the front door. James turned and smiled cruelly at her. "Ah, my surprise is here." He said.  
  
"What surprise?" she asked full of fear at the look on his face.  
  
"I told Neal he was welcome to you and he could stay here the night, after all I do live here too and when I move back to mine I need a solid case to break this engagement off. Him staying here is a happy co-incidence is it not?" He leant over and kissed her on the forehead. "Good night Darling. Sleep Well!" 


	6. Chapter 6

Hillary stood outside the door listening intently to every word that was said, confusion welling up inside him. Never before had he doubted her word and although he felt as though he had no reason to now, James had always seemed a very level headed gentleman and what he was saying seemed to make some sort of sick sense.

She was beautiful and everybody knew it, her parents indulged her with the most expensive in beauty treatments and therapies to make sure she was always at her best. Never did she go anywhere without wearing the upmost in couture design, many a time her outfit being revealing to flatter her goddess like figure. She had a way with men that kept them at a distance but yet let them get close to her.

Quite how close she let these men get he never knew, after all she had been brought up as the proper british lady and even though he was her confidante and she would tell him whatever was on her mind, some things in the aristocracy were not spoken of.

Hillary shook his head in disbelief. What was he thinking? This was Lara. The girl he had watched grow up from a shy chubby child to a gorgeous young and powerful woman. She had her morals and principles and stuck by them.

Right now she needed him, and the thought that he could have even for a moment doubted her made him feel sick. In the next room sat a broken young woman who right at that moment was in danger from a predator.

Determined he was not going to let her down again, hillary took a solemn oath to himself that from this point in time he would do anything to protect this now very vunerable girl from any harm that may come to her.

Looking around the corner into the room she sat in, he gazed at her pale form and sighed. He could perhaps protect her from the physical hurt and help her heal, but he couldn't protect her from the mental torture she must be going through, then there was the problem of the next day. If James was going to be true to his word and tell her parents of the alleged infidelity it would destroy her more than what she had already been through.

He would never tell her of his earlier doubts, right now he could be the only ally she had got. She would need as much care and support as he could give and looking after someone who had lived through what she had wasn't going to be easy.

As much as he hated himself for having to bring up the subject he knew he would have to. She needed to see a doctor and have tests to confirm what she had told him. He hoped this would save her future anguish and maybe be her defence if everything kicked off with her parents.

Shaking his head he walked over to where she sat, her head lifted instantly to check who dared intrude on her. Tears welled in her eyes when she realised it was not someone who was there to do her harm. Gently taking her arm hillary lifted her from her seat and walked her up the stairs towards his room. Giving him a questioning look with her eyes he simply answered: "you'll be safer in here, I'll watch over you tonight." All that was needed from her was a small smile in thanks as they both entered his room and hillary shut and locked the door behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

The morning had never come quicker to Lara, the hours before finding sanctuary with Hillary had dragged to the point she had convinced herself that time had stopped. Now she wished it had. Hillary had stayed up all night just watching her, making sure that she would sleep undisturbed, the day ahead would not be a good one for her and if James was to make good on his promise of telling her parents then she would need all the rest she could get. Although her sleep was broken with visions and nightmares she did at least manage a few hours of rest.

Running water was heard from Hillary's en-suite bathroom and a masculine scent of aftershave gently wafted on the warm breeze already coming in from the opened window. Comforted by the smell that she knew belonged to Hillary, Lara got out of the cotton sheeted bed and walked over to where he stood preparing a bath for her. He looked up and noted the bruising on her body had become far more noticeable as the swelling had gone down but she looked tougher than the night before. Standing in front of him wearing the now creased shirt that he had worn the night before she had an almost Amazonian look about her, still incredibly beautiful but with that hint of danger that exuded from her wounds. He knew that night had changed her, but by how much he was still not sure.

"I'm afraid that I do not have any of the rose scented bath crystals that you normally use Milady, so you will have to make do with my Mr Matey bubble bath that Bryce got me." Hillary said to her, drawing a smile on her face.

"That's fine Hillary; I just wish Bryce would use some of that himself." She answered him this time getting a smile from Hillary. It reassured him knowing that at least her sense of humour was still intact.

"I took the liberty of getting you an outfit from your room, you can hardly go to breakfast wearing my old shirt now can you?" He asked.

"No, I suppose not, after all James already thinks I have betrayed him, me wearing this would not support his theory at all would it? What was his comment he made? Oh yes, that I was the Scarlett O'Hara of the aristocracy and that no man could resist me." She hung her head as her voice broke while saying the last few words. "I didn't ask for this Hilly, I do care for James and wanted to make my parents proud, I know father wanted a son ideally to carry on the 'Croft' legacy, but I really thought I could make him proud." A tear meandered it's way down her face, Hillary walked over and took her into his arms.

"There are other ways you can make him proud Lara, he knows you want to go into the family business. The marriage wasn't everything."

"But yes it was." Lara started sobbing into Hillary's suit. "This was the only thing that I could do to prove to him that I could do my part, who is going to listen to me at board meetings? I don't have the power that my father does."

"And getting married was your way of gaining power?"

"No, it was my way of increasing fathers. The Farringdons are one of the most powerful family's in Britain if I married James we double what we have. Without that what can I offer?"

Hillary lifted Lara's chin to look her in the eyes. "Lara, this is not you talking, this is your father. I know that you don't want to get married, James was introduced to you for this reason and no other. You said you care for him but you have never said you loved him. You cannot have a marriage based on just a smart match!"

"It worked for my parents Hilly, it's been a tradition for years."

"Then maybe you should be the one to break that tradition." Hillary smiled at her. What he was saying made sense but at the same time she risked losing everything. "get into the bath and relax for a bit, I had better go and make breakfast for Lord Farringdon, I will lock the door and post the key back through to you, and don't worry everything will be fine." He gave her a warm smile and left the room leaving Lara to contemplate her future.

After her bath Lara decided that what Hillary had said was right. If she could get to her parents before James could she might be able to explain that she didn't want to get married and that when she had told James this he went into a rage and hit her. It seemed the perfect cover, explaining the bruises she had and why James would be angry. After all they would believe her over him wouldn't they. Brushing her hair back she smiled to herself at her plan and unlocking the door to Hillary's room she tentatively began her decent down the stairs, not expecting what she was going to see.


	8. Chapter 8

Lord Henshingly Croft stood in the front foyer of Lara's huge mansion, one he himself had given her as a present. His deep voice could be heard loudly talking to Hillary and to Lara's horror, James. He was obviously incredibly upset about something but as a Lord it was beneath him to shout. Lara's mother stood at her husband's side, ever the faithful wife she would be with him through anything and such dedication made Lara think twice if her plan would seem credible to them. Deciding it was too late to back out now, she carried on walking quietly down the stairs, then she noticed that her father was holding a newspaper in his hands, and it was not the paper that she had delivered every morning. It was a tabloid paper.

"There she is!" James exclaimed as Lara got to the bottom step. Her father turned around as if to shout at her and stopped when he saw her face covered in cuts and bruises. He looked her up and down then calmly turned to James.

"I know you said you hit her but I did not expect that James." Henshingly looked at him a disapproving way. Lara's jaw dropped.

"He said he hit me?" Lara gasped in shock. Hillary walked over to her side.

"I cannot blame him either Lara, you have shamed me and this family." His calm manner was unnerving as his hands had started to rip the paper he was holding. She had seen him angry but had never been in his line of fire.

"How do you mean?" She asked not really wanting to know the answer.

"Lara the story is all over the paper, I know that you had an affair, that in itself is inexcusable but having it with James best friend, I'm appalled at you."

"But father you don't understand…" Lara started to say.

"Yes Lara you are right, I do not understand. I do not understand why you would throw everything away like this. I understand even less why I would get to find out via the tabloid papers." He said angrily to her waving the paper in her face. Lara took it from him and read the front page, a picture of her giving Neal a kiss on the cheek was accompanied by the headline that screamed at her. The photo had been taken ages ago, she always gave friends a kiss on the cheek, it was like a custom, yet it had been blown up out of all proportion.

"This means nothing! Mother you believe me that nothing happened don't you?" She looked over to where her mother stood, hoping for the answer that would calm her father. Her mother looked over at Henshingly and James then at her bruised daughter.

"I am sorry Lara but all the signs are there, I have to agree with what has been said." Her mother hung her head almost as though she wanted to say otherwise but didn't dare for fear of upsetting her father.

"Lord Croft I am sure that you will agree with me that I do not deserve this, I have had many an aristocratic lady after me and chose your daughter as she seemed the most well bred and beautiful. It appears obvious to me now that I made a big mistake!" James headed towards the door in an obvious put on act. Henshingly called out after him and beckoned him back.

"James I do agree with you but I think that you might be being a little bit hasty. I do admit that my daughter has been treating you appallingly and that if you stay and try to work things out that she will do anything to make this relationship work."

"Anything?" James questioned.

"Yes, anything you have my word. If she steps out of line again she will have me to answer to!" Henshingly looked over at Lara with a harsh stare.

"As much as I appreciate that offer, I need to know that my fortune and the fortune of my family will not be in jeopardy, we have only been together for a matter of months and yet this has happened. It is embarrassing for me, how am I to face my father it's not like he could miss this story. Imagine the embarrassment to my family." James answered back.

"I will ask for written apologies from the papers and I'm sure my daughter will be willing to write to your father apologising for her behaviour. Your father and I are friends, and have been since the war we will not let this stand in the way of what will be a fantastic union." Henshingly said reassuring James of what he wanted to hear. "You are family to us James, like the son I always wanted. Don't throw that away for her mistake!"

Lara stood by the banister of the large staircase not believing hat she was hearing. She felt as though her soul had been exhumed from her body and was floating above her, watching the situation unfold. Her father had seen her battered body and that James and told him he had raised his hand to her, yet he was completely on James's side. He had even said that James was like the son he always wanted, what about her? She knew that she could not tell what had really happened, it would have seen like some stupid excuse. She was trapped. James was going to accept the Lords offer, she would still have to marry him, still have to be around Neal. Oh god, she hadn't thought of that. If he had done it once what was to stop him from doing it again? Only Hillary believed her but he couldn't be around her 24 hours a day, James was sure to make life as difficult for her as possible. The floating version of herself watched her father leave through the front doors and hug James in congratulation of accepting the offer. Walking back through the doors James came over to where she stood and whispered in her ear.

"Don't forget that your father said you have to give me _anything _I want. I know you won't say no to me again." He smiled cruelly at her, kissed her bruised cheek then slapped her hard across her face. "Don't you ever betray me again." He yelled at her before storming out of the property himself. Lara stood there with her hand to her cheek, Hillary put his arms around her and they stood there in total silence. Her fathers empire was safe now, but at what cost.


	9. Chapter 9

Sitting in front of her large dressing table mirror Lady Jessica Croft sat brushing out her now greying hair. A photograph of her only child sat in an ornate silver frame, her eyes had seemed so bright when it had been taken and her skin gave off a radiant glow. She had looked so different when she had seen her that morning. Reaching out with a elegant hand Lady Croft touched the glass on the frame and sighed. She had let her daughter down and wasn't sure what had happened but knew that the Farringdon family were a dishonest group. She desperately wanted to see Lara and say sorry for not standing up for her and ask her what had happened but her every move was watched by her bodyguard. Her husband was a very powerful and influential man and many times an attempt on both his and her lives had been made. She had the choice of whether to have a bodyguard or not but felt safer having one, unlike Lara who was surrounded by so many people all the time. Her bodyguard had to report back to Lord Henshingly every night about what had been happening that day so even a phone call to Lara would have been impossible.

Opening the solid oak door to the bedroom he shared with his wife, Henshingly dismissed her bodyguard and walked in. Removing his red velvet smoking jacket and placing it inside the closet he walked over to where his wife sat and noticed the look of sadness on her face.

"What is troubling you? Everything is alright now." He said to her calmly leaning over to see what she was looking at.

"Nothing troubles me." She lied to him, it was a habit she had picked up and had become very good at it. He noted she was looking at Lara's picture.

"You are thinking about her aren't you?" he asked, his voice still calm.

"Who?" Jessica asked.

"Her!" he pointed at Lara's picture.

"I can't help but think about her, she is our daughter and it…" she started to say.

"No daughter of mine could cause so much trouble. How I am going to face the Farringdon's at the party tomorrow is beyond me." He growled while undoing his embroidered waistcoat, his back turned to his wife.

"Is that all you are concerned about? Did you not see the state Lara was in today. I know what she did was wrong but nobody deserves that."

"Of course I saw what she was like. I think she was more shocked at the fact she had been caught. I have no sympathy for the girl. She has brought all this upon herself."

"I can see why you would think that but there is something I don't like about James. He didn't seem the type to attack someone so savagely."

"It's nothing more than what she deserved." Henshingly shrugged off his wife's concern. She turned to face him.

"How could you say that? That is your only child we are on about here." She shouted at him. He then turned to look his wife in the face.

"Are you raising your voice to me?" he asked his face full of anger. Jessica backed down immediately.

"No, I wouldn't…" she whimpered.

"I think you were, you know what happens when you act up to me Jessica." He walked slowly and menacingly toward her, she got off of her stool and stepped backwards.

"I didn't mean to." Her voice filled with fear.

"I warned you before!" He grabbed her by the shoulders and threw her at the hard wooden dressing table, she hit the edge of it with her head causing a loud bang. The door to the room flew open and her bodyguard was there gun at the ready to protect her. Seeing only her and The Lord he put the gun to ease.

"Forgive me, I heard a noise and came to see what the trouble was about." He said in his deep voice. Training had always taught him to only see what his employer wanted him to see.

"At ease David, my wife just tripped on the rug and fell and hit her head on the dresser. She can be very clumsy at times." Henshingly said to him as he helped his wife to her feet. "There is nothing to worry about. You may go." With that David left the room closing the door behind him. Henshingly looked at his wife and with the same cruel smile that James had given Lara earlier he said to her. "Keep to that story, it would be a shame for you to have yet another accident wouldn't it? Oh and stay here tomorrow, we can't have the Farringdons at the party thinking that you got injured. I'll make your excuses." With that he went out of the room and shut the door on his bleeding wife.


	10. Chapter 10

Lara sat at the large kitchen table, the newspapers of that morning laid out in front of her. On the front page of nearly every one was the news that she was having an alleged affair, it confused her why everyone was so interested in her life, it wasn't like she was a singer or an actress. She hadn't done anything to really write about, she was just born into wealth. Sighing she looked over them again. It just didn't make any sense, the only photo they all had was the one of her kissing Neal on the cheek but yet she knew in the photos before that one had been taken she had kissed many men on the cheek yet no stories were written about that. The story had pretty much broken overnight and she was at a loss as to how the press could have come up with it.

Feeling the onset of a headache coming on Lara swept her arm across the table and threw all the papers onto the floor, she knew it wasn't true so why should she care. Walking over to the kitchen cabinets she opened one of the drawers and took out a small glass bottle of aspirin, the label on it clearly stating a warning that it was harmful to exceed the stated dose. Studying the label carefully she knew what she wanted and tried to open the cap. "Bloody childproof caps" she muttered under her breath, yet the cap was stuck firm. Getting to the point of beyond frustration she lifted her arm to smash the bottle on the countertop and felt a strong grip around her wrist, thinking it was only Hillary she relaxed and let the hand take the bottle from her. It put the bottle down on the surface and put a strong arm either side of her, then pushing her body against the countertop she smelt a smell that put fear into her very soul. It was an aftershave, the same one that Neal had worn that night. She started to panic and tried to move away but his grip on her was too strong.

"I take it you weren't interested in what I had written for the papers." He whispered in her ear, his breath touching her skin.

"You did that?" she asked trying to keep herself calm even though inside her stomach was tied up in knots.

"Who else would have? I'm proud that I had you, is it wrong for me to want to share that with the world?" his breath on her neck made her feel ill.

"You're sick Neal, let go of me." She tried to move and he grabbed her waist and forcefully turned her round so she faced him.

"You wanted it. You were just to drunk to remember why." He hissed at her.

"You disgust me." She spat back at him. He simply smiled at her.

"It's a shame that I was so rough with you," he indicated her bruised cheek. "I promise next time I will be more gentle, you'll enjoy it more that way."

"There won't be a next time Neal."

"Oh but yes Lara there will, we have chemistry. You need to be shown what it's really like, and I my dear am the man to show you that." He pinned her against the counter and kissed down her neck. Tears formed in her eyes and she let out an exasperated sigh. She longed to cry out but daren't in case he would take it further. Taking her sigh as she was enjoying it Neal pressed against her harder.

"Please stop." Lara asked, he looked up at her and saw the tears in her eyes. He wiped one away.

"What are you crying for? Am I hurting you?" he asked.

"No, not hurting me it's just that…" He silenced her by pressing his finger to her mouth.

"I know, you don't want James to find out any more about us. It's ok, you do what I want and I won't tell him." With that he kissed her on the lips. She started to push him away but the more she did the stronger he held her. Trying to muster up all the strength she had to get him away from her she pushed him hard so he stumbled backwards. She then ran from him but in her weakened state knew she couldn't get away very fast, she headed for her bedroom where she knew the locks on the door would stop him from coming in, just the thought of being safe pushed her on a bit more. Just as she got in the doorway of her room Neal had caught up with her, he grabbed her and threw her into the room closing and locking the door behind him. He then advanced on her, picking her up and putting her on the bed. Then kneeling over her to stop her from moving he pinned her arms to the bed and once again began kissing her over her chest and neck. Lara screamed for him to leave her alone, placing his hand over her mouth he hissed at her.

"You let me do this and don't fight against me or for every time you disobey me I will hurt you." With that he put his hand into the pocket in his jeans and pulled out a small flick knife. Lara just sobbed as he took the blade and gently made a small cut on her stomach. "That was for you screaming. Now are you going to do what I say?" All she could do was nod and pray for it to end quickly.


	11. Chapter 11

Her prayer was answered by Hillary banging on the door and demanding what was wrong. Neal looked down at her and with his hand still covering her mouth and the other holding the knife he brought the knife down to her neck, more as a threat than to cause actual harm.

"Tell him that you are alright." He hissed at her quietly. "You know what will happen if you say anything you shouldn't!" he took his hand from her mouth.

"I'm alright Hilly." She shouted breathlessly.

"Lara let me in, why is the door locked?" Hillary asked through the door.

"Make something up." Neal said grabbing her throat to stop her making an escape.

"I… I felt safer with it locked." She shouted back to him, Neal grip loosened slightly to allow her to talk.

"Understandable, I heard you scream what happened?" Hillary questioned while still trying to get into the room.

"I just caught one of the bruises on something that's all." She lied.

"Well let me in so I can check it for you." He asked. Lara looked up at Neal who shook his head.

"We have some unfinished business here do we not?" Neal whispered.

"He won't leave!" She whispered back.

"Lara? Lara what's wrong?" Hillary shouted obviously concerned that she hadn't answered him for a while.

"I told you it's nothing Hilly."

"If it's nothing then you would let me in." He questioned her knowing that it was true.

"I'm not decent at the minute." She told him.

"Lara you normally throw your towel at me, it has never bothered you before. I'm getting worried let me in."

"Honestly Hilly I'm alright." She said although her voice gave her away. Hillary had been with her since she was a young girl and knew all of her traits. She sounded panicked and it worried him.

"Either you let me in Lara or I force my way in, something's wrong, you can't lie to me!" Hillary shouted with more authority in his voice.

"Get rid of him." Neal hissed at her.

"I can't, till he sees me he won't leave." She whispered to him. He looked down her body and saw where he had made the cut earlier, holding the knife in the palm of his hand to free his index finger he pressed against the cut. Tears welled in her eyes. She dare not scream for fear of what he would do.

"Go to the door, get rid of him. Or I'll make this hurt a lot worse." He let her get up and go to the door, him shadowing her every move. Lara opened the door to a now frantic Hillary as Neal hid behind the open door. Hillary eyes immediately noticed the blood coming from beneath her shirt and leant over to investigate.

"What did you do?" he asked her. Neal had hold of her wrist from behind the door and squeezed it hard to let her know to keep it between them.

"I caught it while I was getting changed. That's what you get for rushing me Hilly." She smiled in an attempt to throw him off the subject.

"Sorry, I was just worried, come on lets get this sorted out and stop it bleeding." Hillary took her free arm and tried to walk her through the door. She stopped.

"I'll get a clean shirt and meet you downstairs in the kitchen. No point in wearing this dirty one." She told him. He smiled at her.

"Don't be long." He told her as he walked towards the staircase and down the stairs. When he was out of sight Neal dragged her back in the room and stood her against the wall behind the door. Running his hands over her shoulders he tracked down to her waist and put his hands under her top. She brushed him away in instinct.

"Do you enjoy pain? I was just going to help you put on a clean shirt." He told her. She allowed him to take the hem of the top and pull it over her head, afraid of what he could do if she stopped him. He then stood in front of her and let his eyes roam across her amazingly toned upper body, she shivered even though the temperature was still cripplingly hot and Neal handed her a shirt that was hanging on the back of the door. "There, you better go now, Hillary will be looking for you again." He told her but this time in a caring tone of voice. Confused she went to walk past him when he reached out and caught her arm. He leant over and kissed her neck in the same sickening way he had done in the kitchen. After a moment he let her go and simply said in a cruel voice; "Thank you."

Lara walked as quick as she could away from him thanking her stars that the situation hadn't got any worse. Neal simply took hold of her silk bathrobe that also hung on the back of the door and wiped the blade of his knife clean, then walked back to his room with a satisfied smile on his face. She was his now.


	12. Chapter 12

"I saw that slanderous story in the paper against you Lara, so I thought I would come and see how you were holding up." The deep but friendly voice spoke. Lara sat in front of the tall, muscular man, her legs wrapped underneath her on the cool metal of the garden chair. She wiped her forehead with the back of her bruised hand.

"I wish I could say that things were ok." She sighed heavily and took a sip from the glass of ice water in front of her. "I wish I could make this whole thing just disappear. You've had experience in the armed forces, how much is it to make someone disappear?"

"Oh honey, I know that James has hurt you, I can see that you still bear the scars from his bout with you." He leant over to reach his own drink.

"It wasn't him I wanted you to make disappear." She said under her breath.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Oh nothing, do the bruises really look that bad?"

"Well I won't lie to you honey, you don't look as amazing as what you usually do. Although put it on Milan's catwalks and it would be all the rage." Lara smiled at him. "I bet you get some comfort knowing that he probably looks just as bad as you do."

"How do you mean?" She asked.

"Well you did give as good as you got didn't you?"

Lara sat swilling what was left of the half melted ice around her glass. "No, he overpowered me." She said almost in a whisper.

"You let him overpower you? Lara he's a weed. Even Hillary is bigger than him. How did…"

"He just did, I wasn't expecting him to do that. I didn't think he had followed me…" Lara started to get worked up and the glass slipped from her hand smashing into pieces on the floor. The ground drinking up the precious liquid that had been spilt. Immediately the tall stranger knelt down to stop Lara picking up the pieces. Grabbing both her hands in his.

"What really happened sweetheart?" He asked gently. Lara shook her head as though trying to clear her mind.

"I'm sorry was I babbling? James must have hit me harder than what I thought." She smiled, she sounded convincing but he had known her far too long to let her try and fool him.

"Tell you what. I know a way you need never be in that situation again. I'm meant to be retiring the end of this year so how about I leave early and come over every day and train you."

"How do you mean?" Lara asked.

"Well, we could do some strength training, I could show you some boxing and karate techniques. Maybe do a bit of yoga."

"You do yoga?" Lara let out a small laugh.

"Hey cheeky, come on what do you think?"

Lara thought about how empowered she would feel, to know that the next time Neal tried to come near her that she would be able to fight him off. Make him feel the way she had felt, in pain and afraid. She felt instantly better, she would be improving her own situation. She had never done anything like this before, had never took charge of any aspect of her life and it thrilled her.

"I think you better hand in your notice. I want to start tomorrow. Is that ok?" She held out her hand. He took it in his and shook it.

"It's a deal!"

From inside the house Hillary was looking outside the window at his young employer. A smile spread along his face. David Donaldson was the best in his business and had known the Croft family for years, his father had served with Lord Henshingly in the forces and he had followed in his fathers footsteps. After an injury David had decided to retire from the heavy works of training and just do his own thing. Maybe do some travelling, see the world but after hearing from Hillary about Lara he knew this was his calling. He was retiring for a better reason than his own.


	13. Chapter 13

James sat upstairs on the balcony of Croft Manor overlooking the extensive front gardens. It was only 9am and the temperature was already high and yet he could not take his eyes off the sight in front of him. This had been the sixth day that Lara had been out on the front lawn stretching her lean body before David arrived to give her an extreme workout. Now the bruises had gone she once again looked amazing. He felt a pang of pride at the fact she was his and yet that feeling gave way to anger at the fact she had betrayed him.

"She looks good doesn't she?" came a voice behind him.

"Yes she does." James replied as Neal stood next to him to enjoy the view. "Why do you think she is doing all of this?"

"How do you mean?" Neal asked confused.

"This." He gestured to her exercising. "What's with this big health kick she has got into."

"Are you complaining? Perhaps she took what daddy dearest had said to heart and just wants to be her best for you."

"I hope so mate, do you think it's about time I tried to be with her again?" He sighed and looked out at her.

"You mean you haven't been with her since you found out? Good God James, we have shared women before so what's the problem?"

"That's not the problem, I just couldn't go near her while she had those injuries. I saw her yesterday after her training, she took her top off and she had a cut on her stomach."

Neal tried not to look panicked and made a mental note to yell at Lara for showing that off. "I didn't do that mate." He said quickly. James looked at him oddly.

"I didn't say you had, I thought she had been cutting herself. You know the way women can be, they find it a way of letting go."

"Of course, sorry I thought she had accused me of something." Neal breathed a sigh of relief yet also had a sick feeling of power at the fact someone had noticed. It was almost like a calling card from him saying she was his.

"Even if she had accused you of something, I know she is a lying little whore so you know I would always believe you over her."

"Yet you still want her? Even if you couldn't trust her?"

James turned to Neal. "I want her because of her money, her families power, the fact she has a stunning body is a bonus. Once we are married I have it all. Do you really think I am faithful to her?"

Neal smiled. "I know your not mate, so why did it bother you when I told you about us?"

"Because Neal, Lara is my possession. Just because I'm not faithful to her does not mean I like her screwing around." He sat watching her intently. " I have to thank you my friend, you have given me the perfect reason to ask for a pre-nuptual agreement with the Crofts. One that sits all in my favour." Neal smiled at his friend.

"I am only too happy to help, now how does a cold beer sound while we watch this Amazonian warrior of yours strut her stuff huh?" He asked.

"Sounds good mate, it's baking up here!" James answered. Neal turned and headed towards the door his mind had already soaked up every move she had made that morning. Every stretch, every punch and every kick had been carefully documented in his mind. He knew he was going to enjoy his new hobby more than he had anticipated.


	14. Chapter 14

Even though she had only been training for 2 months the difference in Lara's body had been nothing short of amazing. Although she had been slim before she now looked healthy, her stomach more toned, her arms more defined and although she was exhausted from the constant workouts David was a good teacher. She started to feel happier and prayed for time to go quick till she could have her next lesson. Her wounds had fully healed and the cut on her stomach was now nothing more than a pink scar. A reminder to her that she was now stronger than she had been and could face anything he tried to throw at her.

It had come as even more of a surprise to her when James had started to be attentive and take an interest in what she was doing. Despite what had happened she decided it should be in the past and hoped if he could see her doing this, he would maybe realise she was a force to be reckoned with.

David would go through the same moves with her everyday so she could improve them to perfection before moving on so she wouldn't get too confused or try too much too quickly. Today David was going to try a new move with her and even he had found that he was enjoying working with her.

"David, I don't get it!" Lara told him sharply as she sat down hard on the parched brown grass.

"Listen, this is something we haven't tried before I didn't expect you to get it first time." David told her.

"I didn't have any problems before with the other moves." She sighed. "I'm sorry Dave I'm just getting frustrated."

"You think I got this straight away when I was taught? Now stop sulking and get up." He smiled at her and held out his hand for her to get up. She slapped it away and smiled back.

"Come on then." She stood up and David showed her a difficult boxing combination. She tried to copy him but couldn't get her footing right and stumbled. Stamping her foot in frustration she tried again and stumbled the same way she had before. David moved nearer her.

"Look, try it this way." He went behind her and put one hand on her hip and another on her thigh. Immediately Lara froze under his touch and he heard her breathing quicken. "What's wrong?" he asked. Lara suddenly found her body lurch forward and turn to face him.

"Why did you do that?" She fairly shouted at him when there was a good gap between them.

"Lara I was only trying to show you how to do it easier." He told her calmly, not understanding what was going on.

"No, why did you feel the need to touch me?" She was still shouting at him. Hillary was in the kitchen watching them out of the huge window and saw that something was kicking off. He heard her shout at him and left the sink and ran through the door to the gardens.

"I thought it would be easier to show you." David said still trying to be calm, he was walking toward her with his hands in the air to show he meant no threat to her. The closer he moved the more she backed off.

"Why is it that men think they can do things like that?" Lara yelled, then spotted Hillary who was running towards her. She fell into his open arms and burst into tears. He stroked her hair and told her to go inside and wash her face and he would be in in a minute. She did as she was told and didn't look back outside. Hillary walked over to David who stood there looking really concerned and confused.

"What happened just there Hillary?" He asked. "One minute she was fine then she just froze on me and started yelling."

"How do you mean she froze?" Hillary asked.

"I put my hand on her hip, then she…"

"Oh, listen David, after James beat her as savagely as he did she is very weary of men touching her." Hillary told him, he knew that wasn't the real reason but he was ever faithful to his employer and would not divulge other information without her permission.

"I thought she trusted me, after all the work we have done together and how long we have known each other." David looked hurt that he could have upset her.

"She does trust you, but remember she has been though a lot. Her bruises may have healed but mentally it may take her a long time." Hillary put his hand on David's arm. "She will come round." As he said it Lara came though the kitchen door. They both watched as she walked over to them, her face red from crying and she then put her arms around David's neck and hugged him. Hillary nodded to David that it was ok to hold her and he wrapped his arms around her slim body.

"I'm sorry Dave, forgive me?" She whispered as she still held him. He hugged her tighter.

"Of course I forgive you. I'd never hurt you Lara, and I'm sorry if I frightened you." She loosened her grip but still stayed close to him.

"Do you think you could show me that combo again?" She asked him with a smile. "If I promise not to shout at you or freak out." He smiled back at her.

"Come on then. Now I'm going to have to touch you to get this right."

"That's ok Dave. I trust you!" She laughed as he put his hand on her hip and tickled her.

"You had better trust me, no-one else would put up with you!" He laughed but stopped when Lara turned and hit him square in the chest. He looked up at her and she shrugged.

"What?" She asked him. "Didn't you always tell me that the first rule is to pay attention to your surroundings and not drop your guard." She smiled sweetly at him.

"Very funny Lady Croft! Now drop and give me 20 push ups." Her smile faltered and one appeared on David's face. She did as she was told. "Now that is what you get for cheeking me back." Secretly Lara was smiling inside. He was right, she put enormous pressure on him sometimes and she felt stupid for over-reacting earlier and yet she knew no matter how bad her behaviour with him he would be there for her.


	15. Chapter 15

"This meal is perfect as always Hillary." James told him as Hillary served some wine.

"Lady Croft told me that it was your favourite." Hillary said out of duty. He could not stand James for what had happened and the torture he was putting Lara through but he knew his place and would not step aside from it.

"She was right, is there any chance you could put the air conditioning on as you leave? This room is awfully stuffy." He asked making Hillary feel like his servant where as Lara treated him more as a friend.

"I'm afraid we do not have the pleasure of such a thing Sir. I could open a window?" Lara could hear the strain to be polite in Hillary's voice and decided to step in.

"It's fine Hilly, it's just as warm outside so it wouldn't make a difference. I just wish this heat wave would pass on. Then maybe we could all be a bit more comfortable." She smiled at him.

"As you wish..." Hillary answered and left the dining hall leaving Lara and James alone.

"I don't get what his problem is? Why do you put up with such an attitude from him Lara?" James asked as he helped himself to some more of the wine that had been left on the table.

"Because he has been a permanent fixture of this house and of my life since I was born." She told him flatly.

"Well, when we get married a lot of changes are going to have to happen around here."

"Like what? I like things the way they are."

"Well, like the house, you need air conditioning in here. These heat waves are to become a regular thing and we don't want our guests getting hot while they are eating do we?"

"James, this is a listed building before any work goes on here it needs to be approved by the English Heritage." Lara told him, she liked the house the way it was and didn't want it changing. Her name was on the deeds after all.

"I'll give them enough money for them to let me do what I want around this place. After this weeks meeting and gaining that new company our finances are going from strength to strength." He said with pride.

"I was going to ask you about the meeting. I'm glad it went well." Lara said, her years in finishing school had taught her that the man is always right and to flatter his job and career.

"Yes it did. I had a lot of people ask about you and how you were." He said taking a bit of his steak.

"Oh? And what did you tell them?" Lara asked completely uninterested so taking a sip of the wine.

"I told them that you were fine and that plans for the wedding were going ahead smoothly." He looked up at her. "They also asked about the little fiasco in the papers."

"And I hope you told them it was all lies."

"Well I could hardly do that now could I? In fact since that story broke we have had a lot more media interest in the company which has resulted in some possible takeovers."

"I'm glad that my suffering has helped your business James." Lara snapped.

"Lara, don't be like that. I have had all the embarrassment from this and I feel as though you are not supporting me." He looked angry, he knew he could get what he wanted from her if he used the reaction of being upset. She knew that if he got upset or angry her father would be the first to know about it. Immediately she backed down and broke her stone exterior.

"I'm sorry James. I will try and support you." She said quietly. He leant over to her and took her hands in his.

"Listen to me, I know this story must have been embarrassing for you as well so how about we come to a deal?" He asked soothingly

"What kind of deal?"

"I will keep Neal away from you so you have no need to be upset in any way and you and me get back to normal?" He smiled at her in a convincing way.

"How do you mean?" She knew what he meant and what he wanted.

"We start acting as partners again, no more separate rooms at night and no more fighting over stupid things." He rubbed over the scar on her hand. "Just you and me and you have my word that Neal will be nothing more than a business acquaintance to me and therefore have no reason to be near you." Lara sat confused. It felt so wrong. She hadn't been with anyone since that night and the thought of him touching her and being intimate with him made her feel sick. Yet if she did he had promised that Neal would not come near her. She would be safe from him, never have to be put in danger again. Was it really such a big price to pay for her safety? James sat looking at her and he looked so convincing. It could work.

"Ok, James swear to me that is the deal we will stick to."

"I swear to you!" He took his hand from hers and crossed his heart with his finger. Then he took her hand in his and shook it. She smiled and felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. He leant forward over the table and kissed her, she kissed him back. Her mind telling her that it wouldn't be as bad as what she had thought it would be, she had history with James and had no need to be afraid of being intimate with him. Telling herself it would be over quickly made her feel a bit better and she kissed James with more passion while she felt strong enough to be able to go through with it. Then suddenly and with no warning James stopped the kiss and held her by her shoulders. She looked at him confused.

"I'm sorry Lara but I can't carry on with this until I know something." He said gently. She didn't know whether to feel relieved that she might be excused from what was to come or scared that he didn't feel that way and use it as a reason to have a talk with her father over how unsuitable she was.

"What is it?" She asked her lip trembled slightly.

"I can't forget what you said about Neal that night. It's just if you were telling the truth and he had raped you I don't know if I could be intimate with you again." He looked at the floor as he said it. "It just wouldn't be the same being with you. I wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable by putting you through that and I don't know if I could perform if I thought for one minute that you were thinking of it."

It was as though he was reading her mind. "James, I…" she started.

"I need to know Lara, however horrible and nasty it is of me to say this but if you were then I can't see a future between us if I could not be physically satisfied. I want children. I want them with you." He looked at her with a tear in his eye. She realised if this was going to work she would have to lie to him. He seemed so caring and loving, thinking of her feelings and not forcing her into a decision. This was how she wanted him to be.

"I made it up." She said very quietly, almost a whisper.

"What was that?" he asked her.

"I made it up." She said again a bit louder. He took her into his arms and put her head against his chest.

"Why? I just want to understand what's going on." He said.

"I thought you would be mad at me if you found out so I lied to cover my own back. I'm sorry James." She started crying, she hated lying and to make out that she had made the choice to be with Neal rather than have him force himself on her, hurt her so badly.

"I forgive you and I have to say it's a relief. Now look me in the eyes and tell me again." She sat up and looked in his eyes.

"I lied, Neal never raped me." She said it convincingly but inside her heart was breaking in bits.

"Thank you for being honest with me. Now listen, I want you to go upstairs and put something nice on for me. I will be up in a minute." He kissed her on the lips and she nodded and walked out of the door. As she walked up the stairs she burst into tears, she was scared of James being with her tonight. She hoped she could hold it together for long enough for him to be satisfied. If not he would know she lied and the relationship would be over. She walked into the bedroom and shut the door.

James however was quite busy. He helped himself to a glass of expensive whiskey and sat in one of the plush chairs that sat in front of the fireplace in the living room. A smile plastered on his face he took a mobile phone out of his pocket and rang a number stored on speed dial. No answer he left a message.

"Neal, it's James. I have just had a heart to heart with Lara and she has admitted you never raped her. What's more I have it on tape. I believed you all along mate and wanted you to know you don't have to worry anymore. She can't go to the police cause I have evidence she lied. Anyhow, I'm about to go to bed with her so don't come over to early if you know what I mean! Talk later." Snapping the lid on the phone shut he smiled and finished off the rest of the glass thoroughly proud of himself. He then threw the glass into the fireplace and made his way upstairs.


	16. Chapter 16

"Well done Lara, I knew you would get that move in the end. And in one day as well I'm very impressed!" David told her in her training session the next day. Lara smiled at the praise and after the night before she needed to feel in control again. Taking a long drink of chilled water she poured some of it over her face. The temperature outside was going to hit its peak that week and already it was almost too hot to bear. David had suggested taking a few days break from training but Lara needed to keep busy, she had convinced herself that if she stopped even for one day she would go downhill so they mutually agreed to work out in the very early morning in future before the sun rose.

"Right, I think it's best to do some cool down exercises now Lara" David told her as he too splashed cold water onto his face.

"Oh, I wanted to get another new move in today." She told him.

"Lara, I'm knackered! Don't forget you are much younger than me and obviously don't feel the heat as much as I do!" He said taking a deep breath. Lara laughed and handed him a towel.

"I'm sorry Dave, I do forget sometimes. You shouldn't be so big and muscular should you!" James came over to them talking on his mobile phone.

"Besides go and have a swim in the pool if you want more exercise at least its cooler in there than out here." David said to her as James finished talking.

"Good Morning David, I hope you have her working her hardest. She has a wedding dress to fit into soon and I need her to be at her optimum level of fitness." James said to him in a quite possessive way.

"She is indeed working hard, in fact she is going for a swim after this, and it's getting too hot out here for a decent cardio workout." David said being the complete professional.

"As long as you have her best interests at heart I trust you with her." He said smirking. "Now Lara I know we were going to go through some plans today but I've been called out to a meeting for a few days so I will give you some numbers to call to arrange some dress fittings."

"James, I thought…"

"I know, you want to wait a bit before we get married. That's fine just go and get some ideas. I won't force you into anything. Remember what I said last night in bed, we are a proper couple now and we will talk things through before they go anywhere. Anyway, I might drop in and see your father on the way and let him know how well we are doing." He leant over and kissed her on the cheek as a black limousine pulled into the long driveway.

"Will you call me tonight?" She questioned.

"I might not be able to, it depends on what time the meeting ends." He replied. The driver opened the door and James got in quickly and shut the door himself. He opened the window and blew her a kiss. "I'll speak to you soon." He said as he waved out of the window. Little did Lara know that there was a tall, slim blonde woman in that car and James was not going to a meeting at all. She waved him off then breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well, he's a nice chap." David said imitating James's voice. "He seems very protective of you."

"I'm nothing more than an investment to him Dave; I have the same feeling for him. We don't love each other, don't get me wrong I know he cares for me but I am with him more out of duty than love."

"I'm so sorry, that must be awful having to marry someone you don't love." David put his hand on her shoulder.

"It's worse having to sleep with someone you don't care about." Lara said quietly.

"I'm sorry I missed that." David said.

"Oh nothing, right are you coming for a swim with me or what?" She asked trying to change the subject, she felt dirty and upset for sleeping with James and when he had fell asleep she lay next to him silently crying. She had hated every minute and wanted to forget about it.

"I'd love to Lara but I've got to get going, I'm putting my house up for sale and want to see the estate agents as soon as I can." David said grabbing his bag.

"Why are you selling up?" She asked all of a sudden curious.

"I don't need a 4 bedroom house with just me in it. Besides it's quite a way from here and there are some properties in the next village. I always wanted a little cottage with roses round the door. Somewhere I can potter about in my retirement." He said with a smile.

"You don't seem the type to potter about." She laughed. "Anyway, I will see you early tomorrow so make sure you get some sleep! Good luck."

"See you tomorrow, and thanks I will need it." He said getting in his small car and driving off the same way the limousine had.

Picking up the towels from the dry earth she headed towards the pool area. She always wore swimwear under her training gear as it dried out quicker on her body than cotton did and it meant she could jump under the outdoor shower if she got too hot in training. She opened the door to the pool room and was taken aback by the heat in there; it was all under a tinted glass ceiling which had absorbed the heat giving off a greenhouse effect. Throwing the towels onto the nearest lounger she walked over to the water and put her hand in. It was blissfully cool compared to the heat in the room. She noticed she had left the outside door open and didn't want any bugs coming in attracted by the moist air so she walked over and shut the door. Turning around she noticed the door to the house was also open, thinking that Bryce must have been in there earlier she walked over and as she shut it a voice to her left startled her.

"You don't look pleased to see me Lara." Neal told her as she backed away from him.

"Get out Neal, why are you not at the meeting with James?" she asked trying to stay calm.

"I wasn't needed. And when I heard someone say you should have a swim when I was on the phone to him I thought what a good idea it was." He kept getting closer to her and she kept backing away.

"Seriously, I want you to leave!" She told him firmly.

"Lara, we have unfinished business. Don't you remember? When Hillary interrupted us?" he was backing her into a corner. "Your little cut has healed over well though, in fact you can hardly see it." As he reached out to touch it something in Lara snapped. She slapped him hard across the face and bent his wrist back so he could not touch her. Just as she was about to punch him her grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back pushing her face up against the cool tiled wall so she had no escape.

"I'm very impressed! You have got fiery since we last met, you can't get me Lara. I know every move you are going to make. You see I have been watching you in training." She attempted to kick him to throw him off balance but he was right. He knew all her moves and she didn't even touch him. He balled his hand into a fist and punched her hard on her lower back. "You're a smart girl Lara so I thought you knew the rules by now, would you like me to go over them again? You struggle and make this hard for me and you get hurt. Don't struggle and you don't get hurt. Get it?" he was whispering menacingly in her ear, her eyes were filling with tears, she felt exposed in her black bikini and he was pushing himself against her.

She nodded her head and he loosened the grip on her arm and turned her around to face him and pushed her back against the wall. Her lower back was so painful the cold wall didn't help. He took her arms and held them above her head with one hand and with the other he ran it down the side of her body, pushing himself against her he began kissing her neck the way he had done before. It felt so horrifically familiar she let a small cry escape her lips. Neal looked up at her and could see the fear in her eyes. It gave him a huge rush of power as he parted her legs and pulled aside her bikini bottoms. But it also gave Lara that bit of adrenaline she needed to punch him, he released her and she tried to make her escape. Unfortunately she didn't hit him with enough power to stop him so he grabbed her again, threw her on the floor so she cried in pain from her bruised back and he took the knife out of his pocket.

"I tried to warn you, now you asked for this." He hissed at her. He put his hand over her mouth as he made a cut next to the one before on her toned stomach. She screamed against his hand but it wasn't anything that anyone could have heard removing his hand he kissed her on the mouth, tasting the salty tears that had fallen from her eyes. Pressing against the fresh cut Lara didn't know what hurt more as he took her again, she just hoped she would fall unconscious but nothing was on her side as she remained awake for the whole ordeal.

When he was satisfied he stood up and took off his shirt which was stained with her blood and gave it to her. She sat up against the wall in shock and held the shirt against her wound. With a twisted smile on his face he kissed her on the forehead said thank you and left. Still in shock Lara got up and went to her room and got into a hot shower letting the water soothe her bruised body then sorted out the cut on her stomach and went down to dinner as though nothing had happened. For the moment her mind had blacked out to save herself anymore trauma.


	17. Chapter 17

The sun started to rise over the manor casting a warm glow over its weathered and beautiful features. The floodlit gardens were in full bloom, and Hillary as attentive to detail as ever was already outside watering his beloved plants before the heat got too much to bear. In stark contrast the once vibrant green grass had long ago been withered by the heat and now sat brown and dry, The ground was cracked and parched and even the fountain that sat proudly in the front courtyard of the manor had been switched off to conserve water and was covered in a layer of green slime.

David sighed to himself as he looked around, on the ground next to him sat four bottles of water and numerous towels. He had trained in some of the worlds most exotic and beautiful places but the manor still took his breath away. To be in a place where on the outside it was gorgeous but what it stood for caused such pain and resentment was hard. He knew that Lara only saw this manor as a form of prison, a place where her every move could be monitored, a place that fitted her status in society, a place where she would never be happy.

He picked up a bottle of water and took a large swig from it, he knew he had to calm himself down before Lara came down for her morning training session. It made him so angry to think that even in this day and age that someone had to be forced into marrying someone they didn't love, even more so that Lara's parents had seen what state she was in after James accused her of having an affair and still sided with him. He knew why it was that she defended her upbringing so much, despite what they had done Lara loved her parents and to do anything that would embarrass them would bring shame and tarnish the Crofts good name. She only wanted what was best for her family and if that meant that she herself would have to give up her own happiness then so be it.

His thoughts were quickly stopped when he saw Lara come out of the kitchen and start walking towards him and this time his breath was taken away for a different reason. Something was wrong and he knew it. Her hair was a mess not it's usual tight braid, she was wearing tracksuit trousers and a matching baggy jacket not the shorts and t-shirts that he had been used to seeing her in. She looked tired and pale.

She walked next to him and as she bent down to pick up a bottle of water David saw she winced. It was as if she couldn't bend down properly and he noticed the same pained look when she stood back up. They said nothing to each other as she walked a few paces away from him and tried to do a few warm up stretches. Wiping her brow with the sleeve on her jacket she tried to push herself into some more positions without showing how much pain she was in.

"If you took the jacket off Lara you would be a bit cooler and wouldn't have to keep wiping your face." David told her gently.

"I'm fine." Lara told him firmly not looking at him.

"It's warm already, I think you would be more comfortable if you took it off." He told her back.

"I told you I'm fine as I am." She immediately snapped back.

"Lara…" David started but was cut short.

"What?" She shouted at him. "What do you want from me? I'm fine so just leave it will you. This is what I'm wearing, if I get too hot that's my problem isn't it!" She was staring at him and although she had shouted at him before it was because she was upset, this time something had really gotten to her.

"I was just trying to do what was best for you." He told her in a calm voice, there was no point in trying to reason with her just be supportive.

"I don't need you looking out for me." She was getting more and more angry.

"I care about your welfare Lara, I'm not trying to tell you what to do." He was finding it hard to keep calm.

"Well it feels like it, I'm so sick of people trying to do what's best for me when they have no idea what I'm going through." She instantly regretted saying those words and it took her by surprise that she just came out with them. She stood there in silence trying to work out what was going on inside her head. David took a few steps towards her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked her gently, he was now standing in front of her and it was as if she hadn't noticed he was there.

"Huh?" Lara looked up at him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked her again, she looked at his face and had never realised before that he had really beautiful kind eyes. She longed to tell someone, tell them everything and get it out of her system. Yet in the back of her mind she knew that if she did that Neal would just up his torture. She looked up at David with tears in her eyes and smiled at him.

"I'm sorry, it's just everything with the wedding and stuff, I'm just feeling a bit overwhelmed right now."

Davis held his arms out and she walked into them and he gave her a small but comforting hug.

"It's ok I understand, just promise me something. Say that next time you need to have a freak out that you will warn me first. No more secrets huh?" He asked still holding her. She let the tears fall from her eyes. She didn't want to have any secrets from him. She felt so safe when he was around and standing in his arms felt so right. She felt confused why she was feeling this way about him and didn't dare look into his eyes when he gently released her and held out his hand for her to shake in agreement.

"Ok." She told him as a simple answer and shook his hand. He took her into his arms once again and held her tight. As his arms tightened around her lower back she let out a small cry. He let go instantly as she put her hand to her back.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Lara instantly panicked and removed her hand.

"Nothing." She told him but she wasn't very convincing.

"What have you done to your back?" He asked this time more firmly.

"I told you it's nothing Dave just a twinge."

"Lara I thought we didn't have secrets anymore, tell me what you've done. We can't train this morning if you have injured yourself." He said it in such a caring tone. "Let me see."

Lara turned around and unzipped her jacket taking it off and letting it fall to the floor next to her. David gently lifted her top and his touch was so soft it made Lara's heart race. He audibly gasped as he saw a fist sized bruise near her kidneys, no wonder she was so irritable. He started to feel the anger well up inside him at the thought that somebody had done that to her.

"Oh God, Lara what happened?" he asked still not taking his eyes off of her back. He was horrified. "Did James do this?"

"How could he? James wasn't here yesterday. Remember he's away on business." Lara told him. David still stood behind her. She was right, it couldn't have been James.

"Then what happened?"

"I slipped on the floor after I had been swimming yesterday and fell against one of the wooden lounge chairs." She told him trying to hold back the tears. She held her top down at the front to cover where Neal had cut her and prayed that David wouldn't walk in front of her and notice what she was doing. David lightly ran his fingers over the bruise and noticed it was the same size as his fist, it was no accident and he knew it.


End file.
